ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Robinett
Travis is a professional WBBA Blader who is assigned in to the WAR Brand. He uses Cosmic Fireblaze as his bey and is currently an active blader Early Life Travis Started an interest in Beyblade when he got his first Beyblade top, it was a Metal Draciel that his grandmother bought for him. He treasured that top like it was important to him. But then with the evolution into the HMS beyblades he decided to retire Metal Draciel to ensure it never got hurt. Now that the Metal Saga has arrived he had to up his game. He bought beys until he found the perfect combination of parts to make his own bey. Present Time Earlier on, his bey was Galaxy Fireblaze W105BS. The perfect combination of offense, defense, and stamina. Since that day he never let his Bey out of his sight. It has been epic in many solo spin competitions and several matches in which he went undefeated for several months. At that point his bey started acting a little out of the ordinary. One day he was holding his bey and he heard it cry out to him. Then Fireblaze started obeying his every command and even came up with special moves. It was then that Travis decided to join the WBBA and take the world by storm. He donned an all black guise and became Black Phoenix. Every time he lost he would always return to the arena stronger than ever. He has yet to lose his love and passion for Beyblade. His high I.Q. also allows him to formulate strategies quickly. He is always looking for new moves to add to his arsenal. Now he has changed his bey, upgrading it from Galaxy to Cosmic Fireblaze W105BS. Thanks to that sleight upgrade, his bey now has more attack capabilities thanks to the fusion wheel's mode change abilities. It still obeys him without question but he perfers to consider it a friend first than just a play toy. He doesn't stop getting stronger and even has taken on an LDrago Destructor and beaten it. Recently Travis has gotten into the Shogun Steel saga and recently made a Shogun Steel brother for Fireblaze. He built up a Samurai Phoenix SW145D bey and switches up every now and then. WBBA Career Travis was originally brought in by Angemon Takaishi to be a blader for the WBBA. Many of his matches were never fairly matched or fairly fought. Many of the bladers kept trying to control his bey, destroy it, or use illegal moves or godmodding. He hates illegally fought matches and sore losers and refuses to fight those who proceed to do that. During that time he decided to only watch and not make any challenges. Later, his new friend, ally, and rival, Angemon came to him and helped Travis train and get better. The two then decided to face off against each other, Travis and his Cosmic Fireblaze battled Angemon and his Magna Dragoon. The match had ended in Angemon's win due to an unfair D.J. Travis was just about to leave the WBBA only to have Angeon stop him. Angemon promised that in the future he would face Travis again in a fair and epic battle without the need of a D.J. It was then that Travis and Angemon had formed a secret tag team named Big Bang. For a long time the two had trained in secret until Angemon's little sister Brittaney Thomas joined in. That was the first time a mixed tag team had ever been made in the history of the WBBA. During a three month period that Angemon had gone on hiatus, Travis began tinkering with Beyblades and realized that his teammate had left his Magna Dragoon bey behind. Travis then began working in secret until Angemon came back and revealed that he had upgraded his friend's bey. When Angemon announced his retirement, Travis was dismayed. However Angemon said that he would be forever part of Team Big Bang, as part of the training. The two have set up a match for them to face each other for the right to be the number one contender in the WBBA Undisputed Titles which would guarantee him the Undisputed Titles match against Gingka Hagane Legnd. It was then that Travis began training to do his best to take down his friend and rival in an all out match up. The two finally met face to face in the long awaited battle. Travis with his Samurai Phoenix and Angemon with his trusty Magna Dragoon. They met in a Cyclone Bey Stadium and fought their hearts out. During the battle Phoenix had become damaged, and it seemed Angemon would win. However, Travis's heart strength caused energy to emit from Phoenix and heal it, but the excess energy from the force of will was absorbed by Magna Dragoon causing it to evolve. Travis watched in amazement as his rival's bey changed from one of the old classics beys into a Zero-G (Shogun Steel) bey, it became Magna Dragoon X X:D. The real battle was on with neither side giving an inch until Travis unleashed his secret weapon. A special move that he was saving as Angemon's sendoff into retirement. The Big Bang Grand Finale. In an attempt to stop the move, Angemon tried to impale Phoenix with the Hand of Fate move only to find out that the Phoenix he attacked was only a heat mirage. Travis and Phoenix's move connected and sent Dragoon flying high into the sky. Angemon refused to give up and then felt something from his battle with Travis. Travis showed him that he doesn't need to retire because the thrill of fighting a friend in such an intense battle is what Beyblade is all about. WIth that Angemon never gave up and started hitting Travis with everything he had. It wasn't enough to win, but it was enough to keep him from losing. When the dust settled both Samurai Phoenix SW145D and Magna Dragoon X X:D had both stopped spinning. As Travis went down to retrieve Phoenix, Angemon had made the announcement that he was not going to retire from the W.B.B.A. That announcement had floored Travis and gave him a new lease on Beyblading. A while after the battle Travis had gotten some grim news about the death of his grandmother and had left to deal with family problems. At that point upon his return he discovered that the W.B.B.A. had went through a change for the better into a democracy. His friend, rival, and teammate Angemon had become the president of the W.B.B.A. Then came the time for the W.B.B.A. awards. Travis was worried that because of his inactivity he was never gonna get any respect from any of the other bladers. Then again no one could blame him for his inactivity because of all the cheaters. However he got the surprise of his life when he won the award for Best Underground Team Leader. That gave him renewed determination, and with that he decided that he needs to get more active under this new W.B.B.A. He has since invested in a place for Team Big Bang to have a headquarters as well as research and developement in beys as well as selling custom accessories and doing special order beys. Since then he has been training to be a better blader for the W.B.B.A. Later on he faced a good blader named Justin Wong and his bey Vulcan Horuseus. Using his analytical skills he managed to trick Justin into revealing his special move early on in the fight. At that point Travis managed to take control of the entire match even unveiling a new move known as Great Cosmic Firestorm. Using that he was able to weaken Justins Mystic Zone special move when he used it again as well as set up several ruts and warped areas in the stadium trapping Horuseus from making any moves. The match was declared over with Justin recalling his bey and the two became good friends. The next big fight came with Beymania II. Travis was set up to fight for the right to become the number one contender for the X-Division Championship. He fought against Ronwell Nagales and his Lord Pegasus. Travis did the exact same thing he did against Justin and ended up taking the number one contender spot. Then in the same day he and Fireblaze took it to the next level and faced Muntasir Uchiha and his Kronos bey. The battle was a long and tough one and several times Muntasir kept underestimating Travis and Fireblaze. It was during the middle of the fight that Travis unleased one of two new special moves, the Grand Cosmic Meteor Storm. Doing that set up the battlefield to his advantage but Kronos didn't let up. Travis then decided that the only way to win was to unleash Fireblaze's ultimate special move. Fireblaze had been storing up energy from the fight since the beginning and then it started to carve out a moat-style rut and then they unleased the energy with Fireblaze's new special move Cosmic Eruption. Doing that caused Kronos to stop spinning and earned Travis his victory. With that he became the new X-Division Champion. His Beymania debut had earned him and his team a big boost up and even Angemon was proud of his friend's progress. Now he defends his title until someone can defeat him or he moves on to a new championship. However due to the intense battles he had to hold off on battling for a while to repair Fireblaze. Galaxy Fireblaze W105BS *Eternal Updraft: Fireblaze generates heat that, when in conjunction with the W105 spin track, allows it to spin faster and faster giving it near infinite stamina and spin speed. Can share energy with other beys if they are on top of it. *Flying Phoenix Impact: Fireblaze surrounds itself in flames and streaks at the opponent causing an explosion upon impact. *Erupting Nova: A technique that has multiple forms. It gathers heat and flame around it to be used for its many uses. Wave releases a weak wave of heat and flames. Storm is where the ball of flame explodes into little flame blades that scatter at random directions. Halo is somewhat of a tribute to the giant gas planet Saturn where Fireblaze surrounds itself in a ring of flame. Erupting Super Nova draws in every ounce of heat and flame in the stadium and condenses it for an explosive wave. *Special Move, Big Bang Meteor Impact: Fireblaze flies into the air and becomes surrounded in a ball of blue and orange flames and slams into the opponent from above. This attack is rarely used as it can be a suicide attack resulting in it being too weak or it can cause itself to sleep out. *Special Move, Gravity Vortex Meteor Impact: Fireblaze creates a vortex of blue and orange flames that have a powerful pull that draws in enemy beys. Fireblaze then flies up above the eye of the vortex still covered in the flame and slams the enemy bey(s) into the stadium. The impact itself has been named Burning Extreme. Cosmic Fireblaze W145BS This upgraded bey has all the abilities of its previous form but has more power and abilities with it. *Meteor Extreme: Fireblaze dives from above to strike the opponent while shrouded in flames. *Special Move, Cosmic Nova Impact: Fireblaze switches to Smash Mode and charges at its opponent while surrounded by a sphere of compressed flames. Just before it strikes its opponent the sphere explodes and the wave knocks the opponent off balance and when it tips toward Fireblaze, just a split second before impact, Fireblaze will switch to Upper Mode and send the opponents bey flying. The speed granted from Smash Modes charge combined with Upper Modes strike allows this special move to succeed. *Special Move, Cosmic Gravity Grind Crash: Fireblaze switches to Barrage Mode and spins in the center of the stadium causing a "gravity" vortex which starts drawing in the enemy bey. The enemy bey starts striking Fireblaze against its will, then Fireblaze switches to Smash Mode and sends the enemy away. After which Fireblaze switches to Upper Mode as the vortex draws the enemy bey back in and when it contacts Fireblaze it gets sent flying out of the stadium. The "gravity" vortex is nothing more than high speed air getting forced up through the W105 spin track due to Fireblaze's rotation speed. *Special Move, Great Cosmic Firestorm: Fireblaze dashes around the stadium filling it with massive amounts of heat and flame causing the air to become distorted causing some heat damage, balance destabilization, and weakening enemy attacks. The attack is so strong that it warps and distorts the stadium. *Special Move, Grand Cosmic Meteor Storm: Fireblaze starts it off exactly the same as Great Cosmic Firestorm but then it crashes against the enemy from all sides and deals a massive attack from above right to the center of the bey. *Special Move, Cosmic Eruption: From the start of the battle Fireblaze starts storing up energy and once it reaches maximum capacity it gets below the enemy bey somehow and lets all the energy out at once in the form of rainbow colored flames. A truely devistating move not to be taken lightly as it encompasses the entire stadium. Category:WAR Bladers Category:Bladers Category:Dark Blader Samurai Phoenix SW145D This is the Shogun Steel brother to Fireblaze. Powerful but not yet as powerful as its older brother. This bey has an attack type fusion wheel and element wheel along with a spin track that switches between attack and defense and a defensive performance tip that allows for easy turning that if turned the right way it can be used as an attack type performance tip. So technically this is a balance-type bey that can easily be switched between attack and defense at any time. *Special Move, Armored Cyclone Burning Slam: This move can only be used when the SW145 spin track is in defense mode. The air gets slipstreamed by the spin track blades and creates a vaccume that draws in air at high speed. The bey also becomes engulfed in flames. The force also draws in the opposing bey and forces it to slam into Phoenix which due to its counterattack nature causes major damage. *Special Move, Burning Cyclone Slash: This move can only be used when the SW145 spin track is in attack mode. It is an homage to two beys special moves from past generations. The first part is where while surrounded by flames Phoenix circles around the opponent while grinding against it. Then it pulls away and while still covered with flames it moves toward the opponent while moving in a circle as almost done like Cosmic Pegasus's Cosmic Tornado special move. When the attack contacts the opponent's bey it looks almost like a flaming slash. The first part of theis special attack was also a sort of homage to one of Shinken Gold's finishing moves from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. That is very fitting since this bey has a Samurai element wheel. *Special Move, Big Bang Grand Finale: This move can only be used when the SW145 spin track is in attack mode. Phoneix becomes shrouded in glittering rainbow-colored flames and slams into the enemy bey, sending it into the air covering it in the flames. After a few seconds the flames explode in a form like fireworks. Then Phoenix, still covered in the flames flies into the air and strikes the opponents bey causing another dazzling explosion and then slams into the enemy bey again on the way down causing another explosion driving the enemy bey into the ground. Upon contact with the ground a larger more powerful firework explosion erupts which may cause the enemy bey to sleep out. More About Travis Age- 23 Bey- Galaxy Fireblaze W105BS (first); Cosmic Fireblaze W105BS (current) Friends- Everyone Enemies- Those who oppose him Theme Song- "The Touch" by Stan Bush Category:WAR Bladers Category:Bladers Category:Dark Blader